


Mess, With Love

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But He Is Cute That Is All, Established Relationship, Hey I Don't Know Takuto Yet, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Whatever Neat Freak Personality He Has Here I Made It All Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Iwai couldn't resist making a mess out of his little doctor in their morning after.





	Mess, With Love

Iwai wakes sometime eight in the morning, cool and comfortable against a spindly, naked brunette curled up in his bed. Takuto had hogged the entire length of his blanket and haphazardly cocooned himself in it. Aside from his head, his shoulders, arms and legs were carelessly exposed and knowing the brunette, there was no way he’d settle for the disorderly manner he was wrapped in so Iwai figured he must’ve tucked him in himself.

“Hmph, right.” He muttered fondly as he leaned on his side, looking at the doctor’s relaxed face. Of course, of course… he recalled the night before: he asked Takuto out for dinner and then it suddenly rained too hard. Since the doctor was especially sensitive to rain and cold, he offered his place to spend the night because there was no way he could get to the trains on time once the rain let up.

Sometime during the night, memories were recalled, feelings were revisited with nothing but embarrassment and mutual undisclosed fondness. Iwai grinned at the memory of Takuto’s shy, questing kiss and the way his body flushed and quivered under him.

He pressed a kiss on the brunette’s bare shoulder and trailed his lips up his neck, feeling the murmur of his pulse under his lips and the sweaty smell of his hair. Everything about Takuto seemed soft, and a petty little idea snuck into Iwai’s head as he pecked a barely there kiss at the sensitive spot under his ear. “No good, Takuto, you feel a little chilly.” He muttered. “I should warm you up.”

Takuto was still asleep, slumped and tucked into a small heap in his bed out of personal modesty. Iwai left from the side, careful not to disturb Takuto’s space as he searched for his box of condoms. He intended to wreck the little doctor as much as he was able but he didn’t want to make that much of a mess of him.

There was a gamble in the way he’d be able to push through with his little surprise. The doctor was a light sleeper but if he remembered right, tiring him out ragged last night should give him a little advantage for the moment. He returned to bed, controlling his excitement over the prospect of fucking the brunette through his sleep and the welcoming possibility of him waking up in the middle of it.

He caught one of his tucked legs and pulled, relieved that he was able to spread him open so easily. He slipped the condom over himself and lubed up. While Takuto was still loose and soft from last night, there was no benefit in making him feel pain, even by a little.

He had no trouble pushing himself in and Takuto groaned and turned at the obvious intrusion. Thankfully he didn’t wake up as he settled on his back but his little cocoon of a blanket loosened enough to free his arms. “Don’t worry, I’ll be good for ya.” Iwai muttered and started moving, slow and careful, making sure not to jostle Takuto out of his state.

He didn’t mind the slow pace too much, and Takuto’s half-asleep body was responding, his insides twitching and clenching around him in tiny beats. He smiled and pressed himself deeper, letting his warmth and weight be known to the other.

Takuto made a noise close to a moan but still remained asleep. Iwai chuckled and resumed thrusting in quick and shallow strokes, abandoning his semblance of restraint. Takuto’s dick was starting to twitch and show interest and Iwai was tempted to touch it, but he had to wait.

Honestly, it’d be a sight to see, Takuto waking up while he was being fucked deep and rushing his drowsy body from feeling awake to instant peak arousal.

Iwai chuckled and dropped all inhibitions; he pulled back and drove forward for a slow, powerful thrust against Takuto’s sweet spot. Takuto stirred, his eyes fluttering open but Iwai knew he wasn’t fully aware what was happening to him yet. He rolled his hips, grinding roughly against him on purpose, focusing on his own pleasure as a low heat in his gut slowly began to climb.

“W-what…?”

Takuto mumbled, more to himself than what was happening. His eyes were hardly open, but the furrowing of his brow was enough to tell that he felt that last thrust. Iwai kept quiet, biding his mischievous reveal. He held on to Takuto’s leg as he kept going, teasing his sweet spot and watched in amusement as the brunette struggled between trying to go back to sleep and questioning the source of his arousal. Iwai steadied himself on his knees, straddling Takuto and getting a good view of the other’s confusion.

“Mm…?”

Iwai felt him flutter and squeeze around his dick. Even then, Takuto was hardly waking. He moved again, keeping the pace and pressure even, ignoring the brunette’s attempts in trying to return to a position of sleep.

“Mune…” He moaned and clenched. Iwai groaned and clutched his hips, enjoying his softness from being half-awake. Takuto continued to moan and clench against him, struggling to comprehend what was happening, whether he was in a dream or reality. Iwai didn’t want to wait anymore and closed a fist around his leaking erection.

True enough, it woke Takuto with a jump. The brunette was now wide awake, staring almost comically, his cheeks red and mouth agape. Iwai didn’t allow him a moment to unwrap himself from the sheets or to hold on to a pillow for his next thrust. Takuto whimpered and clenched as he slammed against his spot, and Iwai chuckled at his wide-eyed stare and scrambling hands. He started moving his hand in time with his thrusts, precum adding to the heat and slick that allowed him to slide his fist up and down with ease. Takuto keened and writhed from the messy rush of heated sensations filling his head.

“M-mune!”

Iwai loved the sight of Takuto like this: flustered and rumpled and unable to speak. He wanted to see him as a twitchy flailing mess, to forget about the words ‘neat’ and ‘proper’ that controlled his every thought. He pushed in forward, towering over the little doctor as he folded him in, knees up to his chest and skin flush against each other. Iwai kept his thrusts strong and even, leaving Takuto too short of breath to even ask or think of what was happening.

“Hh… hyaahh…!”

Iwai chuckled and the response unfortunately signaled Takuto to assume his usual restraint, his hand clamping his mouth shut and the strained choked up noises from his throat. But Iwai knew better. He could tell he was close. Takuto reached down and tried to grasp at his hand to stop his stroking. He growled and responded by prying both of his hands out of the way and pinned them above his head.

“Wait…!” Takuto whined, struggling against his hold and Iwai went down for a kiss, prying his mouth open with his tongue and relished the muffled sounds Takuto made as every stroke pushed him closer and closer to orgasm. He felt Takuto’s body fluttering tight, squeezing around him in panic, the desperate sounds from his throat and the greediness of his tongue against his.

He was close.

Then Iwai pulled his mouth back at the last moment and he watched in satisfaction as Takuto panicked and loosed a garbled scream and spilled messily all over his belly. The brunette arched and writhed against his bonds, wailing high pitched sounds as every pulse of his orgasm came unrestrained. The scene and the clench of Takuto’s body was enough to push Iwai over the edge and spill into his condom. “Mornin’, Takuto.” Iwai leaned over him and gave a lazy smirk as he rode through his high. “You made a mess of yourself.”

Takuto groaned, stuttering a little curse as he slumped. “You’re awful.”

Iwai pulled out and kissed the corner of his pouting mouth, pleased with the spilled mess he had made out of his little doctor. “Why, thank you.”

“You don’t have to be so impatient.” Takuto pushed the rest of the blanket away from him as the feeling of stickiness started to make itself known on his skin. “If you wanted morning sex you could’ve just told me when I wake up.”

“It’s more fun when you’re not so restrained.” Iwai got up to clean the brunette and tied his condom off before slinging it to the waste basket. All the while, Takuto watched him though not as intense as usual and whenever their eyes met, he would shy away. Whatever he was conscious about, he was making a mile long list of (adorable) grievances. When he spoke again, it was in a small shy voice that Iwai was used to smiling at.

“...Are you sure? I make a lot of noise and…” Takuto mumbled. “I just don’t sound right.”

Iwai huffed. “Is there even a right way to sound when you’re getting railed?”

“I get handsy and twitchy and messy. Clingy!”

“Takuto, you’re thinking too much.”

“I think enough.”

Then Iwai decided to tease. “Careful there, Takuto.” He licked his lips and made a show of it. “If being loud and clingy is all you’re thinkin’ then I’m gonna want to see that for myself.”

Instead of protesting, Takuto flushed a shade redder and fidgeted, his bashful gaze peering through his lashes. Iwai tried not to think he was doing his shy act on purpose but Takuto always gets embarrassed and quiet in asking for things he wanted. “O-one more round.” He stammered, “Before I go. Is it okay?”

Iwai chuckled. It really was like their embarrassing teenage days all over again. “All you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ On a sidenote, wow can you imagine your local gun dealer and school counselor hooking up?? That'd be something.


End file.
